


Snow Family!

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snow Day, Snowmen, Steven Teaches Peridot About Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Fourteen of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Peridot attempt to build snowy versions of themselves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Family!

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! _It's snowing!"_

Steven had his adorable pudgy face pressed against the window, his hands splayed and his eyes wide. He turned to see his little family of Gems standing behind him.

"Cool beans, Steven!" Amethyst said. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Peridot emerged from the bathroom. "Did you just make a human movie reference?" She stood away from the others, but she, too, seemed interested.

Steven's grin got bigger. "You remembered!" He pulled Peridot into a hug. "We should totally build a snow family!" He let go of Peridot and rushed up to his room, quickly changing into his winter clothes. He ran back downstairs and grabbed Garnet and Pearl's hands to drag them outside. "Come on, come on, come on! This is gonna be fun!" Amethyst followed them, Peridot hanging back for a moment before following as well. The green Gem stopped by the door, unsure of the snow, but after seeing the others at ease with it, she finally went outside.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked anyway.

"Of course!" Steven said as he rolled a huge snowball across the yard. He stopped and leaned against it. "If it wasn't safe, Pearl wouldn't let me out here!"

"That _is_ true," Pearl commented as she helped Garnet construct a snow version of herself. "I am always concerned for Steven's safety."

Amethyst snickered. "A little too much sometimes, P. Look! Mine's fat!" She packed more snow onto Snow-Amethyst. "It looks just like me!"

Garnet finished smoothing out the top of Snow-Garnet's hair. "It does," she said. "Though mine looks nothing like me."

"No way, it looks _exactly_ like you!" Steven said, looking over at the trio of Snow-Gems. Garnet's was perfect, right down to the details. She had even carved the stars on her outfit into the snow. "But Pearl's is missing something," he said. He ran inside and came back out with a really long carrot. He stuck it onto Snow-Pearl's face.

"Why does my snowman have a really long nose?" Pearl asked as she touched the end of the carrot carefully.

Steven smiled and tied a scarf around Snow-Pearl's waist. "Because _you_ have a really long nose~! Hey, Peridot, come help me build a snow version of you!"

The smallest Gem hadn't done anything yet, but was watching everyone. "What? Why?" she asked.

"Cuz you need to do _something_ , nerd!" Amethyst answered. "You can't just stand there!" She threw a snowball at Peridot's face, laughing when she squeaked and hid behind Steven.

"Was that a weapon?" she whispered, looking up at him.

Steven shook his head, turning to face her. "Of course not, silly! It's just snow! Look." He dove head first into the snow, popping up and grinning at Peridot. 

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Fine." Suddenly, she grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it at Steven's face. They dissolved into a snowball fight as the others continued building their snowgems.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, this almost gave me a cavity from the fluff! And yes, Steven's been teaching Peridot about human things by showing her movies. And that includes Frozen. sorrynotsorry
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
